1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a labelling agent, a composition for labelling a protein, a method of labelling a protein using the labelling agent, and a method of detecting a protein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of labelling in vivo proteins is one of fields which are of great importance in molecular biology, since development of green fluorescence protein (GFP). This technology is used to monitor protein migration according to cell proliferation and signal transduction as well as location of proteins present in an organism, and thus has a great function to overcome resolution of the existing microscopes and to find out a new mechanism.
To label proteins with GFP, transfection using virus is widely used. However, since virus has a feature of random integration of viral DNA into host genome, there is a concern about genetic mutation.
To overcome this problem, a labelling method of directly attaching a small molecule having fluorescence to a target protein has been studied. However, this method also has a problem of bio-orthogonality due to reaction of a binding site of the small molecule with other functional groups in the organism. Recently, studies have been conducted on a method of labelling proteins without reaction with functional groups in the organism, such as click chemistry, or a method of using photocrosslinking.